Eitria "Daisy" Astriddotir
Eitria "Daisy" Astriddotir is the daughter of Newt Astriddotir and wizard-blacksmith Brok as well as the first bearer of Skuld-Gunnr the Interceptor Valkyrie title in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Personality and Character Daisy comes off as fierce and stubborn girl not too different with Amanda and her late partner Clarisse, both of whom are bearers of Marmora the Blade Storm Valkyrie title. She fears little and is not afraid to pick up fights, even if it will put her life on the line. Her rebellious attitudes stemmed from growing with little attention from her parents; her father Brok spent a great part of his time in his workshop and left him little time to spend with his daughter in process, whereas her mother Newt only occasionally visit her in her day offs. At age 13, she entered her emo phase, which later became her hairstyle. Despite her coarse language and aggressiveness, Daisy is nothing if not friendly and exceptionally loyal to those she cared about. Although her relationships with her parents is a distant one, it's not necessarily strained either, as she already understood the significance of their duties, proud even as their daughter. She also proved herself a considerate older sister figure for her junior Molly, and able to get along quickly with the reformed Nine New Witches. As with other Thapolians, she viewed conservative witches outside her homeland with contempt for their perceived role in the decay of magic in Midgard. Skills & Abilities *'Magic': **'Object Control Magic': **'Magic Energy Manipulation': **'Holy Magic': **'Flying Spell': **'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': *'Skilled Combatant': **'Sword Mastery': **'Aim Dodging': Tools & Equipment *'Magic Broom': *'Magic Staff': *'Gram': A legendary sword that responsible for the death of Fafnir the Cursed, which became the reason why Fafnir the Dragon, the loan shark dragon who felt unfortunate to be named after the former to pass it to Astriddotir family, leading to Brok improving it by adding Eclipse Blade and gave it to Daisy. *'Skuld-Gunnr Armor': As a Valkyrie, Daisy was given the title of Skuld-Gunnr the Interceptor Valkyrie. As such, she has the ability to don the shamrock green and tan Valkyrie Armor. She summons the armor by running Gram against Skuld-Gunnr Bracelet, while chanting out Venta Herkleda, igniting it with magical sparks before twisting the sword around her, drawing two parallel circles (one above his head and another at the ground) connected by two spirals. These two circles combine into a Valkyrie Sigil around her midsection, opening ba rift from which the armor equips her, completing her transformation. *'Barrier Pauldron': Relationships *'Newt' and Brok: Because of her parents' occupations, they never have a close relationships, at least at the beginning. According to Daisy herself, she once bitterly resented them due to their absence throughout her childhood. This soon changed when she and Brok discovered their common passion in magic-mechanics and craftmanship magic when she was 8, in which they worked together in re-forging two broken Valkyrie Armors Skuld and Gunnr into a composite armor and even restored the legendary sword Gram as well as giving it auxiliary sword called Eclipse Blade that can siphon lunar energy. Shortly afterwards, the young Daisy soon caught in a brutal fallout between her mother and the latter's former apprentice Helviti in which Newt lost her right arm because of protecting her from the latter's brutal assaults. To make up her guilt, Daisy crafted a prosthetic arm for Newt to use in her fights as a Valkyrie. *'Ursula Callistis/Chariot du Nord': According to Ursula, they initially had a rocky relationship because Daisy was mistaken Newt developing favoritism towards her over her own daughter. This soon changed to a genuine respect after Chariot proved her worth as the Sky Valkyrie and saved both her and her mother from Helviti who turned against the latter in a brutal fallout and subsequently, learning about her quest for Grand Triskellion. Daisy is also among those who aware of Thapoli's decision in allowing Chariot to go on her magic shows as part of a social experiment to prove conservative witches' role in the decay of magic throughout Midgard despite acknowledging such decision being not the brightest one owing to the latter's bad reputation as result, and resented how Croix ruined it all by tricking Chariot to use the-then forbidden Dream Fuel Spirit on her own audience, subsequently filled her friend in guilt which drove her to scar the moon with an overpowered Shiny Arc and costed her the worth of both Shiny Rod and World Altering Magic. She also dismayed that the same incident resulted Chariot losing her trust on her true power as Sky Valkyrie even after redeeming herself through guiding Akko in the latter's own quest for Grand Triskellion and restoring Yggdrasil. *'Molly McIntyre': *'Atsuko Kagari': *'Clarisse': *'Andrew Hanbridge': *'Paul Hanbridge': *'Lisa Hanbridge': *'Asger': Pics Gallery Valhalla Academy Students LWA WoM.jpg Notes and Trivia *Appearance and background-wise, Daisy Astriddotir's character is the homage to Daisy Eaglenest, an OC character created by elishaanne aka. dianacavenclish/aztecgoth for her Little Witch Academia fanfic series The New Witch at School and its (currently) ongoing sequel A Brand New Beginning. After reading the former, BSoulstone contacted elishaanne and asked whether he can develop a new OC for Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard series based on Daisy out of newfound interest in the character. elishaanne approved his proposal under the condition where said new OC won't go back to Yoon-Hee, her other OC who was Daisy Eaglenest's unstable former girlfriend. **Similar to elishanee's Daisy, Daisy Astriddotir enters her emo phase when she reaches 13, which became her lifestyle. Category:Witch Category:OC Category:Witches of Midgard-verse